Only Time
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: There are some wounds that only time can heal, such as a broken heart. HarryRemus and RemusJames. Slash. One Shot.


**Title: **Only Time  
**Author: **OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** Remus/Harry. Remus/James.   
**Rating: **M  
**Warnings:** AU, Slash, Angst, Statutory Rape  
**Note:** I've had this story in my mind for the longest time and it just won't go away, so i finally decided to write it down. It's sad, so don't read if you're looking for a fluffy fic. Enjoy.

Harry watched as Remus walked in the door of the living room. He had been staying at Sirius's ever since Sirius moved back in. Remus sat down next to Harry on the couch, opening his book and starting to read. His brow furrowed in deep concentration and Harry found himself staring a little more openly than he'd have liked.

He'd had a crush on his former professor since the first Defense Against the Dark Arts class he'd had with him. He was smart, interesting, funny, nonjudgmental (even towards people who didn't deserve not to be judged, like Snape), and all together a nice person, not too mention handsome. Another thing Harry liked about Remus was that even though he was a werewolf, he didn't like it ruin his whole life. He just kept on living life and being positive.

Remus glanced up from his book and noticed Harry staring. He closed the book and smiled. "Something wrong, Harry?" Harry shook his head and blushed. "No, nothing, i was just, err, wondering what book you were reading." Remus's smile widened. He obviously enjoyed talking about books.

"It's a book called The Squib. It's about a wizard who comes from a pureblood ancestry and he falls in love with a squib. His family is appalled and thinks this is a disgrace and her family doesn't want her to be with a wizard whose family has a dark history of dark magic. They have to lie and fight to be together."

It sounded strangely like a book Harry read when he attended a muggle school, Romeo and Juliet, but Harry didn't say anything. "Oh, that sounds exciting. Sounds very romantic too." Remus continued smiling. "Yes, well, I suppose I'm just a hopeless romantic." Harry bit his lip. So Remus was romantic too? The more Harry found out about Remus, the more he liked him.

He scooted closer to Remus, trying to make it look subtle. "So, umm, can i ask you a question?" Remus nodded. "Well, of course Harry, ask away." Harry took a deep breath. "Well, umm, you see, I've been having feelings for this person, but the problem is, he's a guy..." He trailed off, waiting for Remus's reaction. He wanted to find out what he thought of homosexuality.

Remus didn't seemed disgusted or grossed out, he just looked a little surprised. Remus seemed to know what Harry was thinking. "Harry, there are some people who think that being with the same sex is wrong, but they are the ones who are wrong. Love isn't about a gender, it's about the people who feel it. You shouldn't care about whether other people think, just follow your heart."

Harry's grin stretched from ear to ear. He was so glad Remus felt that way. All the happiness went to his head and before he could stop himself, he had leaned in and placed a kiss on Remus's lips. He backed away as soon as he realized what he'd done. He looked at Remus with a scared expression on his face. What if Remus hated him now? Had he just blown everything? So many thoughts were running through his mind.

He closed his eyes and swallowed, trying to calm down. Then he felt lips against his. His eyes snapped open and he saw Remus with his eyes closed, kissing him. Harry was elated, and he eagerly kissed back, wrapping his arms around Remus's neck. Remus slid his arms around Harry's waist and held him closer. Remus pulled back, but grabbed Harry's hand and stood up, leading him upstairs. Harry followed obediently.

They reached the room where Remus was sleeping without running in to anyone else in the house, which was a surprise. Remus led him to the bed and resumed kissing him. Smiling into the kiss, Harry let himself be gently pushed down onto the bed so Remus was on top of him. His heart and mind were racing and it all felt surreal to him.

He realized that Remus had been doing most of the work so far, so Harry reached for the bottom of Remus's shirt, tugging it up over his head. Remus copied the action with Harry's shirt. Their chests were touching, the skin on skin contact sending electricity through their bodies. Remus then undid Harry's belt, and then unzipped his jeans, then slid them off. Soon after, his followed them onto the floor. The two were left in nothing but boxers, but those too were discarded.

Their erections rubbed against each other and Harry moaned into Remus's mouth. Harry opened his legs for Remus. Remus lifted Harry's legs up a little, and Harry wrapped them around Remus's stomach. Inserting one finger at a time, Remus scissored Harry, preparing him. Harry was moaning and bucking his hips forward. When Remus pulled his fingers out, Harry felt empty. That feeling was soon gone though. The head of Remus's cock nudged against his whole, before entering.

Harry hissed at the searing pain. His face contorted in pain. Remus was rubbing his hair with his mouth close to Harry's ear. "It's okay, shh, the pain will go away, just relax. Breath." Harry did as he was told, and Remus slowly moved farther in. Tears were welling in Harry's closed eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" Harry shook his head. He wanted to do this. He wanted to do it with Remus. It was then that the reality hit him and Harry realized that he was in love with Remus.

Remus started to move out and in slowly and gently. Harry was biting his lip, but Remus was kissing his face, making him feel more relaxed. Then Remus hit Harry's prostate and Harry gasped. That felt incredible. "Do that again!" Remus did so and started thrusting faster, loving the feeling of the tight warmth of the other's hole. Harry moaned and Remus wrapped his hand around Harry's cock, jacking him off.

Harry, never having done this before, didn't last long. He felt the cum spill out of him as he screamed Remus's name. Remus thrusted a couple more times until he reached his climax. "Ngh, gods, James!" His cum shot into Harry. His eyes snapped open, realizing his mistake. The look on Harry's face was enough to break someone's heart. Pain, betrayal, sadness, hurt.

Remus slipped out of him quickly and Harry jumped off the bed. Remus caught his arm before he could walk away, swinging him back around. "Harry, I," but Harry but him off. "Were you thinking of him the whole time?" There were tears in his eyes. Remus swallowed. He didn't want to admit it, but Harry deserved the truth. "Yes" he said sadly.

The tears spilled from Harry's eyes and cascaded down his cheeks. He pulled away from Remus, throwing on his boxers, and running out. Remus didn't try to stop him that time. Right when Harry left, Sirius had been coming up the stairs and saw him running away from Remus's room in only boxers. He went inside to find Remus with nothing on. "Oh, Remus, you didn't!"

Remus covered himself as Sirius sat on the bed. He sighed. "I did. Sirius, i fucked up. I really fucked up." Sirius nodded, shaking his head. "Yea, you did, Remus. Harry isn't James." Remus nodded, tears coming to his own eyes. "I know, but he kissed me, and then he closed his eyes and he just looked so much like James, and then my body just took over."

Sirius nodded in understanding. He knew how much Remus loved James. They had been together for 3 years, from the beginning of their 4th year to right before their 7th year. That's when she had come along. Remus has always known that he was second to Lily, James didn't even try to hide flirting with her or impressing her, but somehow, when they were all alone, Remus managed to forget about her. James made him feel like he was the only person in the world.

Remus remembered how much it hurt to know that James loved Lily, and it made him feel even guiltier about what he just did. He just made Harry feel the same way James made him feel. It was the worst feeling in the world, and Remus wouldn't wish that on anybody, least of all, James's son. "I'll go talk to him," Sirius said. Remus nodded.

Sirius trudged upstairs and found Harry lying face down on his bed, obviously crying his eyes out. Sirius sat down and Harry felt the bed dip. He looked up, hoping to see Remus and hear him say that it was all a mistake, that he's been imagining everything about James and the truth was that Remus really wanted to be with Harry. But Harry saw it was Sirius and tried to wipe his tears away.

His eyes were blood shot. Sirius felt a pang in his heart. The poor kid. Sirius was straight but he still knew what it was like to get his heartbroken. He pulled Harry close to him in a hug and let Harry cry into his chest. There was nothing else he could do. Only time could heal Harry now.

**A/N: **Please Review! It'll make my day.


End file.
